


How Do You Want To DnD This

by milesabovepeter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Coming Out, DnD AU, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: The Miracuclass plays DnD





	1. Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinderfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderfell/gifts).



Max Kante, who was mostly known as the guy to go to if you needed numbers crunched, had a dream of being a fantastic writer. So in-between his homework and self teaching himself various computer engineering, he would write a short stories. He would even write things for his classmates, especially when they were feeling down. Just last week he wrote one for Chloe, having sent it to her anonymously, and the next day she was a lot nicer to everyone around him.

He had an idea one day. Statistically, there was 73% percent chance it could lead to utter and absolutely chaos. He liked those odds.

Max stood before his class who watched him intently (well most of them: Chloé was scrolling through her phone but that was to be expected).

"Hello, acquaintances and friends!" As he said friends he looked to Alix, Kim, and Marinette, "I was wondering if you all would like to join a class bonding project I thought of the previous day? I believe that it will allow us to become closer while practicing our improvisational skills against the fate of luck--"

For some reason, Max noticed, Adrien and Marinette sat up a little straighter on the word luck.

"And I would like to ask if you would join a Dungeons and Dragons campaign that I have been comprising for the last month or so."

There was a the clunk of a phone dropping as Chloé immediately stood up and slammed her hands on her desk. Max jumped and felt his body starting to perspire under her gaze of annoyance, really starting to sweat when it shifted to a smile of genuine interest.

"Can I be a Keyblade Wielder." Max blinked because he was certainly not dreaming at the honesty at which the snobbish and rude girl asked him. He was surprised that she even knew what Kingdom Hearts was let alone the main weapon of the game.

He pulled out his own phone and it turned out yes she could actually be a keyblade wielder in the game.

"Yes? Does this mean you are literally interested?" He asked hesitatingly but instead of her replying she practically flew to Adrien's side and they started whispering intently to each other. Just before Max was about to call to their attention, the two blondes stopped and looked up at him.

"Chlo and I are willing to buy dice and offer spaces for everyone who wants to play." Adrien said with his million watt smile. Max was taken aback that Chloé was so forward about her interest in this, he was a little scared.

"If my bro is in then I'm game." Nino laughed, placing a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

"Chloé playing Dungeons and Dragons? I wouldn't miss that drama for the world," Alya said.

"Marinette, I know it is not the same type of gaming you are used but--" Max started but Marinette was already smiling.

"Of course Max, I'd love to be a part of this."

If her friend group (and crush) were willing to give it a go then so. This was the best way this scenario could have gone. With the core four popular kids willing to play to convince the rest of the class might be easier? With the unexpected addition of Chloé, Sabrina was very likely to join and if Sabrina was to join Nathaneal was quick to follow.

As if on cue, Chloé already had Sabrina going over her schedule and looking up the best places for dice. Nathaneal had already moved from the back of the room to sit next to Marinette as they started discussing designs for characters even without any information.

"Kim, Alix--"

"Of course I'm going to join your nerd game." His best friend grinned.

"Can I be faster and stronger than Kim?" Alix said with a smirk. This immediately led to a predictable start of an argument how their characters were going to be better than one another.

Okay. So the easier ones were out of the way (and probably the hardest one too). It came down to the last few classmates who he was not all that close too. Ivan and Mylené, Juleka and Rose, and of course, Lila. Max took a breath and exhaled out of his nose.

Eliminate the easiest solution before going to the hardest. So he went for the ones he was more comfortable with.

"Ivan and Mylené?"

Ivan looked at Mylené who had that same sparkle in her eye as Chloé had earlier and simply nodded.

"Rose and Juleka?"

"Oooh! This sounds like a fun idea Max, everyone seems super excited and we can all finally be friends!" Rose peeped.

"Can I be a vampire?" Juleka asked and Max grinned to which she said, "Wicked."

Now for the true challenge, the outlier who was still new to the school and the class. Lila had been pretending to read the entire time and acting like she was ignoring everyone. Max knew she had closed herself off after turning into Volpina. What he was about to offer her was a chance to open up. Everyone had moved up to the front with Marinette and Nathaneal who were scribbling down ideas from the group. Satisfied with the distraction, he approached her desk and kept some space. Green eyes flickered away from the group below onto his figure.

"They say that all mythology is based on some sort of truth," He started and her head tilted just so.

"What does that have to do with me?" Lila snapped. She acted as expected, hostile to his approaching her personal bubble and bringing up any mention of the word truth (which in turn also brought up the word lie).

"Doing a game like this is basically creating one's own mythology. It's a form of group story telling where the players provide the main characters while the dungeon master supplies the world and lore. Now I am an okay writer but what I make in word count I lack severely in theatrics and plot twists. I need someone to be my co-dungeon master to help make the adventure truly thrilling and entertaining."

That was his pitch plan and simple. He watched her as she processed his words. It was actually fascinating to watch her made her decision, weight the pros and cons, and decide whether she was tired of being alone.

"I get to help control the story?" She asked though by her tone he knew that she already knew the answer.

"You can help me create not just the world but help determine the challenges in which affect their lives directly."

Lila went silent for a pause and Max went still as she did so. She looked away from him to the group interacting for a long moment.

"When do we start?"

***

 **Max Kan™** added **Ladybug Lookalike** , **Adrien Agreste** , **Lady Wifi** , **Dj Bubble Boii** , **Bee-ootyiful** , **X-Treme Speed** , ....

 **Max Kan™** : hello all this is the group chat for you to talk and plan with the other players. I have made Marinette the mod so I will take my leave.

 **Max Kan™** has left

 **Lady Wifi** : ...Adrien...

 **Adrien Agreste** : yes

 **Lady Wifi** : why is your handle your name, bb

 **Adrien Agreste** : because this is who I am???

 **KimMyAss** : I cn'at breath you really are precious holy shit I thought everyone was joking

 **Bee-ootyiful** : ignore them Adrien it's fine

 **Adrien Agreste** changed his name to **AdrienIsAWishYourHeartMakes**

 **Lady Wifi** : omfg

 **DJBubbleBoi** : dude no

 **LadybugLookalike** : ....I'm banning you

 **ThornToARose** : pfft

 **MyGfsAVampire** : Adrien you are so silly!

 **KimMyAss** : this is literally the best day of my life I'm screaming

 **Bee-ootyiful** : look at what you did alya you ruined a perfectly good chat name now he's going to start making disney puns all night!!! you caused this!

***  
Max had already created a separate chat with Lila, as well as exchanged contact info with her for expediencies' sake. She had, however, decided that she wanted to visit his home that night and start working on planning admitted. It was better to do this type of thing in person, she had said, that and it would be better to discuss any story elements face to face.

Max's room was not dirty, as he was a clean person, but his only friends who had come over were Alix and Kim and they were in fact messy people. It had been a while since they had visited however so it did not take him that long to tidy up.

"Brother!" Came a call from downstairs, the voice of his baby sister, "You have a visitor! She's super pretty like the pink haired girl!"

Max blew out a puff of air, having just finished pull up all of his files on his laptop and transferring them to his tablet. He exited his room and sped down the stairs to find Lila chatting away with his sister.s

"Bonjour, Max." Lila greeted as she looked up and walked toward the stairs, "I was wonderful meeting you Isadora. I hope to see you again very soon."

Isadora smiled and nodded, running off towards the kitchen. He led her to her room quickly and as quietly as the creaky stairs could be. Lila did a little spin once she was inside: the walls covered in a dark green and sleek blue pinstripes, various games and playbooks were stacked neatly on his bookshelves, a massive computer screen (did he build that himself, she wondered) sat on his desk with large speakers hidden underneath while there was still space for him to do his homework. She found her seat on his bed, also the same shade of green as the wall and picked up the tablet that he had sat there.

"On there, various information I've found scouring the internet. Gods, player races, monsters, classes. I made sure to catalog a large broad selection for us to build up from. Chloe was kind enough to message some links to GM Tips with Matt Mercer, who seems to be a very well known and epic Game Master."

Lila gave a mhm of recognition as she was currently running through the various classes that their players could choose from. She mentally marked of various ones that she'd expect her classmates might like.

"Are we going to open to homebrews?" Lila asked she opened the next item, which opened up to a very well detailed map of some sort. Oh. Lots of maps. He really was prepared.

Max rose an eyebrow at her which she caught and smiled.

"What? I did a little googling when I got home and memorized a few things." She went quiet for a moment, simply reading and absorbing what he had documented before--- "Max, you've really thought this all through! Are you sure you need me?"

Max laughed a little to himself. "Oh absolutely, Lila. I meant what I said earlier today. I am a good writer when it comes to length on a page but as for my ability to keep a reader guessing, of using misdirection and false plotlines, of generating a real mystery to be solve? It escapes me. Too many variables I think?"

Max spun himself in his chair as he thought to himself for a second. "I can sort and categorized information easy but I can't play around the information and make it a story worth-telling. Everything I've ever written tells everyone what they already know, not what they don't or could. Even me running the numbers of what I thought was going to happen when I asked the class about the game was based on previous encounters and information I already had. That's why I was so shocked about Chloé's enthusiasm before--"

"Me and you both," Lila said with a giggle, "Though I always knew she was a nerd."

"Simple put I am not built to handle unexpected scenarios nor am I good at surprising others. I'm a planner and do not do well instances where the plan goes utterly to shit. Which, as I've researched, happens quite often during these games. You'd essentially be my balance. I take care of the math while you handle the story. Is that acceptable?"

Lila looked absolutely touched by what he had said and he wasn't actually sure why? He had simply spoken facts why did she have beads of tears in her eyes--oh okay she was now hugging him.

"Thank you for trusting me." Lila whispered with her arms around his neck.

"You are welcome," He replied and hugged her back. She let go as quickly as she clung, fixing her hair absently.

"I was looking through the maps of the world you made and I was wondering if we could start with this one?" Max saw her eyes shine as she scrolled through the tablet to find the map she spoke up. He could tell she was already planning the first dungeon encounter to the last detail.

***

Much against the precedent, Marinette arrived early the next day. In fact, her and core group of friends arrive at the same time. At least that's what Max assumed when he found them waiting around his seat. He noticed Lila had been dragged into their current and was currently looking over something.

"Good morning?" Max asked and then he immediately regretted he was suddenly such into the Vortex that he had apparently created.

"Morning, Max! Okay so look here!" Marinette turned the papers towards him. They were design sketches, of course, of five different outfits:

A red top with three black button that stopped just short of the chest with black pants and red shoes, the word CLERIC written underneath it. A long sleeve orange button down shirt was matched white pants and black cowboy boots and hat read SHARPSHOOTER. A very sleek black suit with white pinstripes, a blue dress shirt was adorned with a black tie and dress shoes was labelled BARD. The next looked very similar to pirate gear with a puffy white shirt, black and green pinstriped pants and a tricone hat (SWASHBUCKLER?) while the very last consisted of merely a black flowing coat (WARLOCK?).

"Last night we did a bit of googling at my place," Marinette explained, "Alya, Nino, and I found classes that we liked and I attempted to make some outfits after they left for dinner. I've been up all night trying to decide what would look best and I think this is okay?"

Now Max had planned for a more traditional campaign but he had also heard that several of the very popular and successful DND podcasts also seemed to veer into other genres outside of simply medieval fantasy. He looked up at Marinette's tired but ecstatic face and suddenly understood why a large majority of the school had fallen for her. How could he say no to that cute face and those earnest eyes? Max looked to Lila who mouthed "homebrow!!!!" and he grinned.

"Would it be alright if I take these and discuss them with Lila? Also why do these two have question marks?" Max asked.

"Oh sure yes!" Marinette said, collecting them into a pile to hand to Max, "As for those, well,"

"They're for me, Max." Adrien said, speaking up, "I was couldn't actually figure out what I wanted since both sounded cool for different reasons."

It was as Max was watching Adrien scratch the back of his perfect neck that he had an epiphany. Many of his classmates who had offered to join had no prior knowledge like he and a few others had. Here he had all this information at his disposal and as a proper DM he should obviously help them build their characters as well.

"Adrien, do you think you could get permission for your father for a something of a study party this Saturday in your dining hall?"

Adrien thought about for a moment till a sudden flash of yellow was at his side. Adrien gave a grin as he greeted her with a hello and looked back towards Max.

"With Chloé, I can probably get you whole weekend."


	2. A Party Is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Miracuclass get through the hardest part of any game: character creation

"So," Lila said with a sly smile that sent a chill down everyone's spine, "How do you want to do  this?"

*******

_A week ago_

**AdrienIsAWishYourHeartMakes** : The deed is done.

 **DJBubbleBoi** : You did it???? _She_ did it?

 **Bee-ootyiful** : Not only did I do it, I crushed it.

 **DJBubbleBoi** : what does that mean??? chloe what did you do

 **AdrienIsAWishYourHeartMakes** : :3

 **DJBubbleBoi** : don't you 3 mouth me

 **AdrienIsAWishYourHeartMakes** : Two words: Sleepover.

 **LadybugLookalike** : That's one word you beautiful sheltered nerd

 **AdrienIsAWishYourHeartMakes** : You think I'm beautiful???

 **WayPastBruel** : Adrien, everyone thinks you're beautiful this isn't news.

  *******

Chloé rose before dawn a week after her victory, on a pristine Saturday. She was absolutely buzzing with excitement as she rummaged through her closet to find her most comfortable lounge clothes and nightwear. She grinned as she packed her essentials into her custom Ladybug backpack and flopped on her bed.

"Miles, can you bring the car around? We're making some stops before I head over to Adrien's," She said brightly into her phone. Her butler, Pierre, entered the room a moment later and escorted her downstairs. Chloé looked out the window of the car, resting her chin in her palm once it started moving.  
  
Chloé, to be quite honest, had been surprised that Gabriel had said yes.

_"Please, Uncle Gabriel, think about it! It'll allow Adrien to socialize with others without stepping out of the house while practicing problem skills in every possible situation! Besides I'll be there to keep them all in line!"_

_He had raised his eyebrow at that bit and Chloé had scoffed internally. She was absolutely trustworthy and mature! This next bit...was a gamble even for her._

_"And we were wondering if we could turn it into an overnight thing??? Like a sleepover?"_

_There had a loooong pause before--_

_"How many did you say were attending, Adrien?"_

_"Fifteen, father."_

_"Then set up your sleepover in the parlor. It is closer to the bathrooms and easier to be monitored by Nathalie and Gerard. Now if that is all, I have business to attend too." Gabriel hadn't waited for a response and instead when to his office, leaving the two stunned teenagers alone with their jaws to the floor._

The car jerked to a stop a bit and Chloé was pulled from the memory. They arrived several blocks away from the museum for her first pick up. Her driver helped her exit the car and she went to door and knocked loudly. Her brother, a nerdy looking boy several years their senior, opened up and Chloé gave him a blinding smile.

"Hello! Is your sister awake?"

"N-no? Who are you and why is there a limo outside our house?"

Chloé didn't answer him as she gently pushed past him.

"Hey! Kubdel!" she yelled and Chloé followed the moan of sleep that led her Alix's room. Chloé rapped on the door but Alix didn't answer. "Come on let's go! Don't forget to pack some pajamas."

Chloé didn't recieve any sign of a response and sighed.

"You get to ride in my limo."

There was a crash, a bang, and thump as feet could be heard scrambled to the door. Alix's had a wicked case of bedhead and Chloé's cheeks flushed as the strap of Alix's tank top had slid off her shoulder.

"I'll be right down in 2 seconds," Alix grinned and closed the door as Chloé looked away, mumbling something under her breath.

*******

Adrien was pacing the hallway near the front door in his Gabriel hoodie and sweatpants. He, like Max was prone to doing, was running scenarios in his head. He loved Plagg, he truly did, but he had to take in account that his luck was shit in practically every situation. Speaking of the tiny god, he was locked away in Adrien's room with enough cheese to last him a week.

He looked at his phone and it read 10 am. Chloé was going around to pick up their classmates who lived further from the school.

Adrien was in complete shock that his father allowed him to not only host this but also have a sleepover? Never in a millions years did he think his father would agree to this. He hoped everyone was going to have a lot of fun today and liked what Max had helped him and Chloé set up.

"Adrien," Nathalie said from the top of the stairs and he jumped. She was always so silent, "It seems Marinette and Alya are here."

Alya had probably stayed over at Marinette's, he realized. Why hadn't he done the same with Nino??? 

_'Too late to think about that now.'_

Adrien ran to the door and swung both of them open. Marinette gave him a wave before Alya threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Good morning, marshmellow!"

Adrien laugh and looked over Alya's head to Marinette and mouthed ''Marshmellow?"

She shook her head with chuckle and mouthws back "You don't want to know."

He led them inside to the entrance hall. Alya let out low whistle as she looked up to see the ceiling.

"Damn rich people, " Marinette said in loud whisper as she took in the surrounding.

"Nice Ouran Host Club reference," Came Chloé's honeyed voice as she strolled in behind. The trio looked up to see Chloé accompanied by the rest to their class. Like Alya and Marinette, most of them were in awe of just the hallway that fit all of them, shifting overnight bags on their shoulders. Nino pushed his way through the group to hug Adrien who returned the gesture.

"I assume you have set everything up?" Max asked Adrien before his eyes looked up to the portrait on the stairwell. Adrien grinned as he waved everybody over and led them through into the dining room. Inside the dining room, every seat at the table had a paper with someone's name on it. Next to the names sat a medium box each wrapped in different colors and a tablet for each person.

"Woah what's all of this?" Alix asked as she found her name almost immediately. Her box was light green with a shock pink ribbon. The tablet had her name engraved on the covering.

Max and Lila found their seats at the head of the table, a darker green and light orange box waiting for them. On the right side of the table sat Alya, Marinette, Adrien, Nino, Alix, and Ivan Parallel them on the left side sat Chloé, Kim, Sabrina, Rose, Juleka, Myléne, and Nathaneal. They all had similar set ups beside their name cards.

"Well, Max told me that he had everything well organized on his computer and Lila said that it was really well set up looking at on a tablet. So I spent my allowance to everyone one with your name on it!" Adrien said happily and everyone except Chloé gawked at him.

"As for the presents, go ahead and open them!" Adrien said, his eyes glittering as went for his box that he had wrapped himself (black with green ribbon). "Chlo and I practically spent the last week wrapping these boxes! You should find all of your dice in there!"

He lifted up his box, and it was then that his classmates noticed the bandages from cutting so much ribbon. Rose wiped a tear from her eye as Myléne sniffled. Sabrina gasped as she looked over to Chloé, who was also holding her yellow papered and black bowed with a smile on her face, fingers covered in more bandages than Adrien. Was that way she had been wearing gloves all week?

"Though," Adrien said as everyone began to open their gifts. Alix especially was trying to be as careful as possibly as to not ruin their hard work. "I'm still not sure why the boxes are so big when for such a small bag of---oh."

After Adrien pulled out his back of dice, the found a box of blackwood with a green interior. The name Wyrmwood could be read in white ink on the side.

"Chloé! When did you do this?!" He had only wrapped and decorated the boxes, and while he had thought the size was strange, hadn't thought about the contents at all.

Chloé tucked her hair behind her ear sheepishly before crossing her arms. "I just figured for Max and Lila's sake that we not have the dice rolling around the table. This gift was purely given out of a selfish nature, nothing more."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Chloé, this box is engraved. In _Elvish_ of all things."

Kim gave a practice roll custom dice in his cherrywood box. The crimson red die rolled several times before landing on a white 20.

"Check it! I got a 20 on my first try!" He hollered. A couple of the others tried out their new gifts as well with only Myléne getting a 20 as well.

"Max, why exactly do we need these tablets?" Marinette asked as she ran her hand over her pink and gray dice, rolling them in her white box.

Max adjusted his glasses, the light glinting in away that it looked as if his eyes were glowing.

"Several came to me through the week not entirely sure what you wished to play as. This could have pertained to what race your character was to be. Some wondered what class would be best sought after. Most of the time it was a combination of both. The tablets that Adrien and Chloé have purchase hold all the information I have collected concerning both. While we are going to use the 5e editions I also pulled from previous versions." Max stated.

"Also, we aren't above going outside of what is provide!" Lila chimed in, "In fact we encourage it! If you can think of a different type race or want to make a unique change to one, we'll see what we can do! If you want to combine two classes that caught your eye, we'll help you craft something unique!"

"Within reason, of course," Max clarified, "I know both Chloé and Myléne were certain in their choices. Your player sheets should be on your tablets? They came to use almost immediately and we worked together to work out the mechanics of how they would work. It took very little time to figure out their stats and we worked together to craft backstories for both of them within the world. I'm hoping they'd be willing to help out you who are more lost?"

"I don't mind!" Myléne piped up with a smile. Chloé shrugged nonchalantly but nodded in agreement and started with Sabrina immediately.

"Then let's get started!" Max clapped his hand as he stood and moved quickly to Alix. Lila went for Adrien while Mylené went for Ivan.

"What are you playing as?" Ivan asked her as he scrolled through the race list. Myléne leaned next to him as he stopped on the Large Size races. He was reading the description of Behemoth rather intently.

"I choose a dwarf! Someone who's short but sturdy! And my class is a druid, which means I could control the elements or take on the shape of other animals."

Myléne waited patiently as he read a few more entries before going to Beastfolk.

"I really like the Goliath," He admitted before squinting at the list, "But I want to be like you?"

Myléne smiled because that was cute. Ivan was a very sweet and gentle soul who outwardly portrayed being rough and gruff. It was only with those he truly felt comfortable with that he showed his sweet side.

"Why don't you choose that and make it your own!" Myléne looked up to see Max still working hard with Alix who couldn't figure out what race she thought best. "Let's figure out your class first tho! It'll probably be easier. You said the other day you wanted to be something defensive?"  
  
Ivan nodded as he went to classes. Myléne had already looked into this after he had mentioned it and picked one for him ahead of time. She swiped to her suggestion and waited as he ran through the stats. She watched as his eyes lit up and he showed the world that smile she had come to love so much.

*******

Several hours later, races where chosen, classes were crafted, backstories were written stats, were filled, and designs by the group's artists were made---most of the time spent was here because SOME PEOPLE (Chloé, Alix, and Nino) couldn't decided on a look they liked--Max and Lila had a full list of characters to venture into their world.

It consisted of:

Huiquing Rescarro, Ladybug Beastfolk Cleric to the Goddess of Creation and Life Tikki (Marinette)

Felix Dominque Gallia, Half-Orc Warlock in service to the God of Death and Destruction Plagg (Adrien)

Aileas Victoria Salcanon, Fox Beastfolk Artificer from a Western Land (Alya)

Bassam Xantar, Aasimar Felix's best friend and Bard (Nino)

Desiree Amelia Hartstone, A yellow tiefling who wields a strange key-shaped weapon from another world (Chloé)

Izari Phantan, a mysterious Rouge who has elemental ties to Shadows and Darkness (Sabrina)

Philip O'Connor, an high eleven Runeseeker looking for stones of power (Nath)

Xander Terik, Golaith who gave up his family's ways of violence in order to defend others (Ivan)

Ameliah Winsor, Dwarf Druid (Myléne)

Quang Bloodhart, Dragonborn Ranger trained to hunt down the worst monsters and protect those he holds dear (Kim)

Rashida Antonia, a Wood Elf Monk (Alix)

Sanne Kritah, a Dhampir Healer (Rose)

Nishi, a Succubus Samurai (Juleka)

As Lila and Max finished reciting the list back to the group, everyone seemed happy to have figured out who they were.

Max looked at his watch. It was just now 5 o'clock. If they started a session now they could finish a practice run by 8, eat dinner, shower, and either get back to it or go to sleep and spending the next day continuing where they left off.

"Would anybody be interested in doing a run, if only for practice?"

"We did spend most of the day making them, it would be a waste not to try them out," Alya agreed. There was a chorus of affirmation from his classmates and he nodded. Max pulled out rather large detailed map that looked like some sort of maze. He pulled 13 different plastic coins and placed them into several jail cells.

Huiquing was with both Felix and Aileas. Bassam had been brought to another cell far away and was housed with Izari, Rashida, and Xandar. Desiree had been placed with Ameliah, and Philip. Sanne, Quang, and Nishi were in their own separate cells.

"Lila, if you would be so kind to set up the stage?" Max asked began running through the monsters and surprises they had planned.

"Welcome to the world of Faridia. A beautiful place of many different people and places that had 100 years prior had been engulfed in what seemed to be a planet wide war. With the end of the war came an age of prosperity and advancement unlike any before it, bringing wealth and new technology to all. The world at large was now in a time of peace that seemed nearly unending. Though, in the creaks and crevices of society, the thirst for bloodshed and conquest lingers without notice. You, the party had large, had been visiting the nation of Gremlic on the continent Dirahe and were currently stopping through it's capital city of Aramis when you were arrested for various crimes. Some of you are guilty while others are innocent but this is where Fate has landed you. Locked away and stripped of your tools and weapons waiting for punish. So, how would you like to do this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of the kids races/class + first names:
> 
> Huiquing: Ladybug Beastfolk Cleric  
> Felix: A Half-Orc Warlock  
> Aileas: Fox Beastfolk Fighter  
> Bassam: Aasimar Bard  
> Desiree: Teifling Keyblade Wielder  
> Izari: Shadow Genosai Rouge  
> Xandar: Goliath Paladin  
> Ameliah: Dwarf Druid  
> Quang: Dragonborn Ranger  
> Rashida: Wood Elf Monk  
> Philip: High Elf Runeseeker  
> Sanne: Dhampir Healer  
> Nishi: Succubus Samurai 
> 
>  
> 
> The response for this was RIDICULOUS???? I'm honestly really surprised and I hope I can meet everyone's expectations.  
> Sorry for the cliffhanger bit but I'm at a crossroads. Do you want to hear about their first adventure antics or would you rather I just focus on the actually kids? Tell me in the comments and I'll decide passed on opinions! 
> 
> (though if you choose adventure then I'll definitely describe each character in more detail earlier rather than later just sayin) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to tell your friends!


	3. Goblins and Gear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miracuclass makes a prison break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with the notes at the start shall we? 
> 
> Initiative: order of battle based on dex and a d20
> 
> Heat Metal: exactly what it says. It's a cantrip, which is a move that doesn't take up a Spell Slot
> 
> Shadow Step: I stole this move from Shadow Assasin I admit. Does as it says as well
> 
> Scry: using crystal balls (or in this case keyblades) to spy int o another room
> 
> Eldritch Blast: a beam of energy summoned from a warlock's patron. also a Cantrip. 
> 
> Fox Blaze: I made this up. It doesn't really exist :3
> 
> Sneak Attack: If an enemy is Surprised or Flanked, a rogue can deal extra damage
> 
> Unarmed Combat: Monk's can use a bonus action to attack unarmed, whether their main attack is with a weapon or not. 
> 
> Protector's Defense: Adds user's Armor Class to parties
> 
> Ring of Protection: adds 2 to Armor Class
> 
> Boots of Haste: Modified Boots of Speed from Critical Role, gives extra movement and another attack.
> 
> Quick Step: Allows user to move 5 spaces and the next attack has disadvantage on them (I altered it to be a reaction) 
> 
> Stone Wall: summons a Stone Wall 
> 
> Hit Dice: every player has a number of hit dice that they can roll to heal themselves during a short rest 
> 
> Alright that's enough out of me enjoy!

*******

"Marinette, Adrien, Alya, I'll start with you." Lila stated.

"So what kind of blessing put you two wonderful ladies with me," Adrien says, shifting his voice a little.

"More like a curse if you ask me," Marinette replies rolling her eyes.

"No need to be rude, little lady, I was just curious as to what you were in for."

"I was trying to stop a fight, if you must know."

"Are there like hay beds? Aileas is laying on one of the them and peeks her cowboy hat up. 'Accused of murder, partner.' she says." Alya comments.

"You never said why you are in here." Marinette pointed out.

"I, uh, have a set of thieves' tools? Can I try and pick the lock?" Adrien asked instead of replying to the question.

"Roll a 1d20 with your Dexterity of +2." Max recited, as he pulled up Adrien's stats. Alya leaned over to point out which one it was and everyone waited to see what he got.

"..." Adrien fell silent as he sighed.

Alya and Marinette leaned over to see what he had gotten before Alya started laughing and Marinette patted the poor boy on the shoulder.

"I got a natural 1." He said despondent.

"Felix's goes to open the door. He does, after all, have years of experience as a thief and a pickpocket from his childhood. The lanky blond smirks at the two of you, a knowing glint in his eye as he hear's a click. Then, there's a snap. Felix curses and pulls his lock pick away only to find it has been snapped in two, one side stuck in the lock.

"Well, ladies," Adrien says, "[Felix's stands up and looks to them] It looks like we can't get out. The lock was too well made."

"So it wasn't for breaking and entering then," Alya quipped with a laugh.

"I'm going to step up to the lock and see if I can use my, um," Marinette looked down at her player sheet. "Heat metal since I don't have to use a spell? To see if I can melt the lock off?"

"You can certainly try." Lila said.

Max instructed her to roll damage and a die with 4 sides. When it rolled on the highest outcome, Marinette grinned.

"Huiquing, you step up to the lock and take a moment to call upon your magic. Closing your eyes, you can hear the metal burning from your spell. Amazingly you can zero in on the bit of a lock pick still within and extend the heat from there. You heat it to such a degree that the metal actually melts. The door can now be opened."

"I pick up some sized pebbles I found and pocket them." Alya says and writes down a number.

Lila nods. "Alright now, I'll move onto the next group. Nino, Alix, Sabrina, and Ivan. What would you like to do."

"Well Bassam has been singing Oh Danny Boy since they stuck him in there, running a rock against the bars like xylophone."

"Rashida is meditating in the corner to tune him out, but is really struggling not to punch his head in." Alix said with predatory smile and Nino yelped at the response.

"Izari is taking in the surroundings and seeing if there's anything she could use." Sabrina voices.

"Xandar is waiting to see what the others are going to do."

"Izari sighs as she finishes. 'Will you shut up? I think I can get us out of here.' she snaps. I'm going to use my Shadowstep and shift to the other side of the bars."  
  
"Izari, you step towards the bars, to everyone else, you've disappeared. For you, walking through shadows is as natural as walking through air. You pop up on the other side of the bars in the shadows created by fading sunlight outside of the cell's barred window. What do you?"

Sabrina looks up at Adrien and winks. "I'm going to use my thieves tools to open the lock."

Sabrina rolled a natural 15, cheering as that was upped to a 17 with her +2 for dexerity, which was enough for her to open the lock. Nino leaned over the table and gave Sabrina a high five at her success while Alix and Ivan commended her for getting them out so quickly.

"That went a lot quicker than I had expected," Lila laughs, her eyes sliding between Adrien, who was blushing from embarrassment, and Sabrina, who beamed with pride at her accomplishment. "But it's all about where the dice fall. We never know what's going to happen. Well except for Max and his endless scenarios. But let's try and break that shall we? Alright Bassam and friends you are free to escape so now we'll move onto the next group. Chloé, Myléne, Nath, it's your turn."

"Philip is just scratching poorly made runes into the wall." Nath says.

"Ameliah is watching what Phil is doing rather intently. She hasn't seen runes like this before." Myléne piped.

"Man I sure do wish I had a key. Oh wait," Chloé said sarcastically. "So one of my special abilities is that I can return my Keyblade with me. But! I want to see if I can also kind of scry on it and get a fix on what room our gear is in?"

Lila leaned into Max, who cupped his hands over her ear to speak. Lila nodded and grinned even wider.

"You can recall your weapon to you but you'll have to roll to scry."

"Sure. Natural 20! Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

Kim and Sabrina leaned in from their seats.

"She's actually telling the truth." Kim laughed.

"Hey!" Chloé cried indignantly.

"Okay so, Desiree focuses on the strange key shaped weapon. The yellow insect looking teifling doesn't know much about it but one thing she has discovered is that if she is every set apart from it, she can summon it back into her hand. You close your eyes and focus on it's familiar energy. You are able to not only see several large tables with various weapons and items, but that there are several goblins and hobgoblins guarding them in a huge room. You just don't know where it is. There's a brilliant flash of light as you out stretch your hand as the key shaped sword appears."

"Ameliah suddenly sees a flash of light and taps Philip on the shoulder. 'How did you do that?' she says in awe." Myléne says.

"Desirre grins. 'I'm still not sure. But do you want to get out of here?' Without waiting she points her blade at the lock."

"It clicks open and you are now free to go where you want. Now which way will the 3 groups go?"

"Whoa, whoa hold up. What about us?" Kim stops her and points to his, Rose's, and Juleka's tokens.

"The three of you are in are trapped within special individual magic protected cells because you're considered magical humanoids. Chloé's character passes enough for them to think she's a Beastfolk. You run the risk of causing the most damage and chaos should you get free. They can only be opened from the outside, unlike normal cells." Max explains and Kim pouts with crossed arms.

Marinette led her group towards Juleka's character, Nishi, while Nino directed them to find Kim's and Chloe went for Rose's.

Nishi was heavily guarded by pacing goblins. It took a little doing, especially with Adrien's failing roll for stealth. This started a quick round of battle, with Adrien lucking out and rolling the highest of 15. Using a move called Eldritch Blast, with his damage roll enough to kill one:

"You watch as greenish black energy erupts from Felix's hand and the goblin turns to dust. At the sight of their fallen friend, despite such a destructive force before them, they turn their attention on you, Felix."

"Alya, it's your turn to attack." Max says, "You're pebbles can do 1d6."

"Of course I'm going to throw the pebble at one of them. But then I'm going to use uuuuh??? What's Fox's Blaze again?"  
  
"It's an innate skill--I decided to have all Beastfolk have an additional skill, just for fun--where you can add 1d4 fire damage to an attack. It's usually for a melee but you are a ranged fighter."

"Can I do that here?"

"Lila?" Max asks.

"Absolutely. Please do."

"I got a 15?"

"Roll damage." Max asked.

"That's uhhh--Mari what's that look like to you? If you're sure--a 5 and a 4?"

"You lean around the corner and throw the pebble underhanded. Just before it releases from your hand, you feel the surface heat up. The goblin you hit shrieks as it burns into it's eye socket but also drops it's weapon, a rapier, onto the ground. Marinette?"

"Is the last goblin wearing a metal helmet."

Lila's eyes widen. "You wouldn't? Would you? Omg, do it."  
  
"I want to cast heat metal on his helmet."

Kim and Alix cheered loudly at the idea while Juleka softly whispered "Whoa, hardcore." Chloé looked impressed at Marinette's ruthlessness, who simply grinned as she rolled.

"Another four! Must be my lucky night!"

"Huiquang also leans out of hiding and focuses her earlier spell on the goblin's helmet. The goblin is creaming in pain as it falls to the ground and rolls around. Max, it's missing eye's turn."

"It's going for Adrien, since he's the closet target. He has disadvantage for being blinded, which means he has to roll twice and take the lower number. A 10--"

"Would have missed," Adrien says.

"And a 2." Max clarified as he nodded to Lila.

"He doesn't even think about picking up his blade but rather tries to claw at you. You jump back out of the way. He trips over a loose brick in the ground and fall on his face. The second is writhing in pain and I'm gonna say he's paralyzed at the moment. Adrien, it's your turn."

"I'm going to use my movement to get the raiper, spin, stab the one that's rolling on the ground as my bonus action and then fire my Eldritch Blast as a action at the one that attacked me?"

"That...is a lot. Can he do all of that in one turn?" Lila asks Max. Max moves Adrien's token from the place he was before stopping to think. He goes and opens something on his computer. He then nods.

"Roll for both attacks?"

"I got two 13's??? Then um 1d8 and 1d10? Holy cow, look!"

"I can't believe the marshmellow killed two goblins at once. 8 and a 10." Alya commented.

"You literally just barely made it with those rolls," Lila points out as she looks at the monster's armor class. "Yeah they are both stabbed to death and evaporated."

It took another 10 minutes for the trio to figure out that the magic cell had a push button. Juleka's character was finally free to join their adventures.

Nino's group finished freeing Kim much quicker. Sabrina and Alix quietly took out the two guards with two high stealth rolls. Sabrina dealt extra damage because of her Sneak Attack ability while Alix was allowed to attack twice and got a Natural 20 on her extra hit. It was Nino's character that found the button almost instantly.

Chloé, out of her choice of being an attack player, a defensive player, or a spell caster, choose being an attack player. This wasn't a surprise to anyone at all. What was a surprise was her talking with Myléne and Nath to best take out the three goblins guarding Rose's character.

It involved Myléne turning into a mouse and giving the 3 goblins a small peace of parchment with an explosion runes Nath had written. (Max had him roll each time to get them right on such a small scale.) It had actually worked well enough, the explosions causing enough damage to all 3 that Chloé could easily take them all out before the round at actually started. Chloé had unlocked the cell with Sanne in it.

Lila lead them through the maze like map, uncovering rooms with treasures in it (Adrien found a pair a Ring of Protection while Alix found some Boots of Haste), and fighting goblins along the way before eventually all converging together. Nino and Adrien's characters enacted a very sweet hug upon sight. Lila had them stop just outside a room that had giant stone doors that were wide open. It was the same room that carried their gear and weapons. Security had been beefed up since Chloé's scry technique ("It was inevitable with the bloody trail you were leaving." Max commented.").

"Is it too early to cast Shield of Faith?" Ivan asked a little worried.

"You'd have to do so the second you enter and it can only go to one person." Max reminded everyone.

"Before we go in, I want to Beast Shape into to a Dire Wolf?" Myléne asks.

"You watch as this stout dwarven girl shifts into a giant wolf." Lila narrated.

"I did your attack sheet for your wolf, Myléne, you should be able to swipe left? Any other preparations? No? Well they know you're coming so no surprised rounds I'm afraid. Roll for initiative."

14 die clanked against their boxes.

Max waited for everyone to add their dex before saying: "Okay so. 25 to 20? 20 to 15? 15 to 10? 10 to 5?"

The line up ended up like this for the big battle.

Alix, 21

Marinette, 20

Adrien and Sabrina, 19

Chloé and Ivan, 18

Hobgoblins, Nath, and Rose, 17

Juleka and Alya, 15

Goblins, Kim and Myléne, 14

Nino, 8  
  
"Before we go in," Marinette interrupted, "I need name and abilities. I need to come up with some sort of plan. Even if I doesn't work I'll feel more comfortable."

Everyone went down the line except for the 3 she had traveled with. Marinette scribbling down everything her companions could do, her tongue poking out as she was plotting.

"Alright I think I got it. I hope the you don't mind if I just use everyone's real names while I lay this down? It's still a little confusing who's who." Marinette didn't get any disagreements from Lila or Max and carried on with position the tokens where she thought everyone should be placed. "Ivan, I want you in first. You have the highest defensive capabilities and can draw attention. Alix, Sabrina, and Chloe you follow in behind him and take out the nearest enemies. Nath, if Myélene will allow you too, ride on her to get your weapon. Actually, Adrien give him your Ring of Protection and you'll follow in behind him with me. Nino, you and Juleka are staying with Rose who can't kill opponents. Alya and Kim you bring up the rear and support everyone from the back. Kim if you are going to use your breath give us a heads up please."

The plan was sound, Max had to agree, even if was made in under a minute. It had everyone positioned well, keeping the heavist hitter in the middle and the biggest healer flanked by a strong attacker with another support to buff Juleka. Marinette wanted Nath to get his weapon first out everyone because who wasn't armed because it was tuned to his very specific skill set.

Alix clicked her boots and held her action, Marinette doing the same, so that way Ivan could charge in. Marinette hadn't accounted on ten hobgoblins, who had a much higher health than the 13 goblins, or that they were each magically trained.

Between Alix landing 5 attacks on an enemy once she acquire a weapon she could use and Chloe assisting her, it allowed Sabrina to use her Sneak Attack with her stolen daggers to finish off a hobgoblin easily. The three repeated the pattern. Nath with Wolf! Myléne's speed got to the table easily enough but something was blocking their way to reaching their weapons. So instead he's went around throwing the explosive parchments again.

With Marinette's character next to him, it seemed like Adrien's poor luck with rolls had seemingly vanished. Nino's character defended off goblins coming for him and Rose, who was doing her best to make sure her party's health was sound (it was thanks to their higher Armor Class but still she was panicking a bit). If Juleka every moved to far away from the duo, she simply used her reaction move Quick Step, to defend them and also kill enemies at the same time. Having gotten their hands on crossbows, Alya and Kim were able to support from a distance.

Max was genuinely surprised he had to take off all 23 tokens that represented his forces so quickly. He hadn't expected her plan to actually work, let alone anyone to take up a leadership role so early on and with such a large amount of players. Max knew shouldn't be surprised, it was Marinette---the girl could organize and plan almost faster than he could run any number of mental scenarios.

"The chaos of combat has finally come to an end. The large tables that hold your equipment are guarded by a large magical barrier--no Chloe your keyblade will not work in this situation--with no obvious means of dispelling it. What do you do?"

"Do I see any markings or anything?" Nathaneal asks without any hesitation. There's a glint in Lila's eye before she says, "Roll for me, pretty boy. Perception. A d20 plus your Intellegence."

Nathaneal blushes as he rolls. "22? 24 if we count with my passive perception?"

"Philip scours the room for any sign or symbol he might recognize. He scans the room with his elf eyes spots a sigil on the ceiling. It's a large painted circle with dot in the middle, the dot glowing every so faintly the same type of light as the shield directly below it."

"I point to the symbol. 'Quang, Aileas, you two have the longest range! See if you can hit the dot in the center. It should turn off the force field!'"

"Whoever gets wins 5 gold?" Kim bets and the entire room groans except for Alya who smiles.

"You're on, lizard boy."

Lila smirks. "Both roll to attack."

"18! Beat that!" Kim roars, jumping up and slamming on the table with pride.

Alya rolls and the room falls silent. She's watching her dice as it comes to a stop and a look of disbelief etches it's away across her face. Marinette wraps an arm around Alya and cheers, pumping a fist in the air.

"Natural 20! Pay up." Alya laughs and makes a gimme gesture as Kim sinks into his seat defeated.

"Change your amount of gold," Max instructs, laughter in his eyes on his best friend's behalf.

"Quang, you dock an arrow on your stolen bow, having hit even harder targets before. However, your aim is slightly off due to the smaller shape of the weapon. You almost hit your mark, too far to the left. The arrow you shoot into the ceiling turns to ash as consequence. Aileas, you raise your crossbow just so, close one eye, and when you think you're level, you release your arrow. It sails true and strikes the dot within the circle. There's a flash of light and the barrier between your weapons and yourselves has vanished. I assume you spend the next hour or so putting everything on and healing up?"

Everyone nods. Between Ivan and Alix's strength to pull the giant stone doors closed and Myléne casting a spell called Stone Wall, they blocked themselves into without any worry of being attacked. so Max and Lila have them roll something called Hit Dice, which they use to restore some HP. Rose, who has Cure Wounds as a cantrip, spends the time topping off people's health. They were now fully ready to move forward.

"Desiree, you point your key blade at the giant steel door on the other side of the room. It rises slowly and everyone can hear the chains creak under the strain it opens. When it's finished rising, all you see is a hall of darkness. And that, my friends, is where we'll end this session since 8 pm and I for one am starving." Lila pushes her chair back and stretches her arms out. Everyone was crying for more, so she was glad she chose such a cliff hanger to end on.


	4. Naked Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miracuclass hit the showers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no mention of nudity or genetalia in this chapter only the implication that they are naked. Because what's a better way to bond with your classmates then sharing skinship and watching old movies!

"So Agreste!" Kim asked Adrien as they all began to pack up their DnD gear before the next session. "You and Chloé seem to have the night planned, what's next?"

 

"I was thinking I'd order pizza--" 

 

"Adrikins you know I hate pizza!" Chloé interrupted Adrien.

 

"That's a bold lie, even coming from you Chlo, considering how you love Marchello's."

 

"Gifts from god are not the same as grease circles." Chloé defended as if she had made a point. Adrien gave a snort of laughter.

 

"Anyway, while we'd wait for them to arrive go to the palor to start a movie or two? Or we could always go to my room there's a lot of games there?"

 

Ivan looked up from his tablet, his eyes shining at the mention of different parts of the mansion. "Is it true you have the most beautiful bathhouse in all Paris?"

 

"That is a strange thing to ask? I mean I think it's alright but we don't use it much after...." Adrien paused but before anyone could say anything, "How'd you even know about it, Ivan?"

 

"My mother is an architecture. She specializes in bathhouses and even if she didn't,  your house in general is practically a legend in her circles. In fact did you know--"  Ivan looked as if he was about to give an entire introspection to Adrien's entire house, before Myélene rested a hand on his arm. "I'll tell you later."

 

"So then I guess after we eat, we'll get washed up? And then maybe do another session before we got to bed?"

 

Everybody except Chloé, who blinked owlishly, laughed at the second half of his sentence.

 

"Oh, dude, you don't actually sleep at a sleep over," Nino said, placing a hand on Adrien's back as they both rose from their seats. Adrien began to lead them to the parlor with everyone but Marinette following. Alya stopped to question her friend but saw she had already pulled out her sketchbook and began doodling. Alya smiled and let her friend to her designs.

 

The Agreste Parlor room was half the size of Adrien's room but still large enough to fit all 15 of them. As his classmates scrambled in and set up their sleeping bags and put down their night bags, Adrien stepped outside to pull out his phone. After making the call he turned around, only to have Chloé pull him aside.

 

"Are you alright?" She asked just above a whisper as she pulled him into a hug. Adrien relaxed into, recognizing that this wasn't her "grab for attention" hugs.

 

"Are you going to be?" He asked in return with a smile. She pulled away and looked at him seriously, only to whack him on the shoulder enough for him to flinch.

 

"Don't you try to fake smile at me!" She demanded. "Are you going to be fine using that room? You haven't even brought it up since your mother left, I thought you forgot it existed."

 

Adrien ran a head through his hair. Back when he was a kid his parents made bath time a fun experience. Childhood memories were a little fuzzy now but it was really one of the only times he recalled his father trying to make him laugh. He remembered he'd always giggle when his father made a ridiculous bubble mustache and beard. Later in life, when he got a bit old, his parents had remodeled it smaller. Added a two sided changing room and split the giant room in half. He recalled that him and his mother would sit back to back against the wall and through the vent catch up on each others day.

 

"I'm fine, honest." His best friend's gaze didn't lighten up until she saw his smile soften, "I'm worried about you."

 

"First one in, last one out." She waved him off and cocked an eyebrow, "And shouldn't you be more concerned that your girlfriend isn't with us right now?"

 

Adrien wrinkles his nose as he steps back into the doorway. Alix and Ivan are already hitting each other with the pillows to the parlor's couch. Max was already calculating what angle he'd sleep the best (depsite however unlikely that they'd get any rest). Lila was being bombarded by Nino and Alya, trying to squeeze out what was coming next. Everyone was present besides Chloé, himself, and Marinette. Adrien blushed, finally catching onto her implication, and gave a short laugh.

 

"M-marinette is not my girlfriend!" He declared before running back towards the dining room. Chloé shook her head as she entered the room and found space on the other side of Sabrina.

 

Marinette, for her part, was already redesigning the outfits she had made earlier. She had asked everyone for their classes, looked up some references for each, and was now taking in what she knew about their personalities to make the outfits work.

 

She had left Tikki at home--the tiny god had insisted she stay behind--and Marinette had this itching worry in the back of her head the whole time.  She had been glad to play so soon for it was a good distraction from thinking that Hawkmoth would attack at any moment and she'd be unprepared. What had surprised Marinette the most  was how easily she and Adrien clicked. It reminded her a lot of how she interacted with Chat, if she was being honest,

"Hey, Marinette, everything alright?"  

 

Marinette jumped at Adrien's voice. She looked up to see him smiling and green eyes shining in her direction.

 

"You're fine! I mean I'm fine! Just fleshing out everyone's designs from what they told me." She replied. He came over and sat in his earlier seat, scooting over closer so he could see her sketchbook. Marinette angled it a bit, flipping from the one she was working on (it looked like Alix's monk character from the glimpse) to what Adrien knew was his character.

 

Felix was wearing a green tricorn hat with a black bandanna covering his eyes like a mask. A puffy sleeved white shirt matched black pants and knee length boots. He wore a black trench coat and two silver rings on each hand. He carried a rapier in one hand, which Marinette had detailed on the side.

 

"Marinette this amazing!" Adrien's eyes sparkled as he grinned wildly, "I especially love the mask! Very Chat Noir!"

 

Marinette nodded, tucking a hair behind her ear nervously as she smiled. "There was something about your character that reminded me of him? I figured you wouldn't mind a little resemblance."

 

"Not at all, in fact, I love it! Can I see yours?" He looked at her with his gorgeous eyes and Marinette felt her heat face up.

 

"I'm still working on mine!" She said as she flipped forward a page, "Actually I wanted to talk you about Nino's character? The two of you made up a backstory for them together right?"

 

"Sorry, can't give any spoilers," He winked at her with a smirk when he saw her cheeks go rosy. "Really though I can't say much besides Felix and Bassam are childhood friends who grew up together."

 

Adrien noticed almost immediately that Nino's character was going along with the pirate theme as well.  Dressed in a bright blue vest and short white sleeved shirt, khaki shorts, and buckled shoes, Nino had asked her to keep Bassam's outfit simple and not as flashy as his bro's ("I'm not flashy! I just think the coat is cool!"). Beside the sketch of the outfit was an acoustic guitar, something Nino had spent a good 30 minutes arguing with Max for him to get, as well as a long, thin sword strapped to his side which Marinette had noted as a flyssa.

 

Marinette squirmed in her seat after she had slid the book entirely into Adrien's direction. She watched as he flipped through the book and took a minute to gaze over each picture. He was currently looking at Alya's design and scrunching his nose in that cute way when he was thinking. Alya had said decidedly wanted an American Old West Cowboy look but Marinette had taken it upon herself to google outfits from Martinque and see if she could infuse them both.

 

"I think everyone will love what you've done!" He finally said as he slid the book back to her before reaching to rest a hand on her shoulder, "Now come on, you've got to find a good spot for you're sleeping bag. You know much space Kim takes up?"

 

Marinette giggled and collected her things, walking in step with Adrien as he lead her to the party. When they had entered a full on pillow fight had begun and no one was safe from a feathery attack. Alix and Kim aimed for the entering duo, Marinette catching Alix's out of thin air while Kim's smacked Adrien in the nose so hard that he fell backwards. Marinette dropped to her knees a dazed Adrien and lifted his head into her chest.

 

"Your death will be avenged, sweet prince." She jokingly with a wink. She picked up the offending pillow and he caught the competitive glint in her eye. Thank god she joined the fray instantly otherwise she would have caught him blushing profusely.

 

The battle was won and Rose had surprisingly been the one to come out on top and unruffled. As victor, she decreed that they would form a sleeping circle. Anything that wasn't there sleeping bags and night gear was quickly filed out (Adrien's massive bodyguard helped in relocating the coffee table, lounge chairs, and couch). But all too soon another clash of ideals and wills fell into place among the group: choosing a movie to beginning with!

 

"We can't watch Die Hard," Lila declared, "That's a Christmas movie."

 

"Ha! You owe me 5 euros, Lahiffe!" Kim shouted as Nino groaned into his pillow.

 

"What about High School Musical?" Rose asked.

 

"The first for context or the second for superior quality both in terms of dance and song numbers?" Chloé replied, her normally cared for hair style askew from the earlier conflict. Everyone went quiet and looked at her and she crossed her arms, "What? Sharpay is an icon to girls like me everywhere."

 

"That explains so much, honestly." Alya rests a hand on her forehead, as if one of the secrets of the life had been bestowed upon her.

 

"What's that supposed to mean, Cesaire?" Chloé snapped but before anything to started, Adrien's phone rang. The food had finally arrived! Alix and Kim raced out to the front door with Ivan ambling behind their heels. They came back with 20 large pies, Alix having disappeared behind her  boxes she was carrying, which ended up scattered in the middle of the sleep circle.

 

"Who the heck ordered pineapple on their pizza?" Alya cried in disgust as she opened one of them. An arm leaned around her and she followed the offending limb back to smug Chloé. Of course. "What kind of evil--?"

 

"Don't knock it till you try it."

 

Predictably a speed eating contest erupted just as as the Princess Bride was finally chosen for the viewing. Nathaneal beat out Kim and Alix by two whole slices before blacking out from food coma.

 

"I-is he going to be okay?" Adrien asked innocently to which the redhead boy lifted a thumbs up in response.

 

"Yeah he should be fine," Nino told him with a laugh, "Guy can really pack away food despite being so skinny. Don't know why Kim always tries to challenge him to an eating contest."

 

As the movie came to a close, they realized they were all a mess of feathers and food (except Rose who somehow was still as clean as a whistle). Everyone gathered their bathing items and followed Adrien another side of the house. He stopped then when he came to a large white door and looked at it. Reaching out to push it open, he halted and realized that he hand was shaking.

 

A hand met his shoulder--he smiled when he saw that it was Chloe who came to comfort him?---before shoving him backwards into Marinette. He saw Chloe push the door open and step into the room, the others following behind. Adrien, however, was focused on the feeling of Marinette's hands on his back who kept him from falling. Marinette who was much smaller than he was. Marinette who apparently was a lot stronger than she looked as she held him up like it was nothing.

 

"Thanks," He breathed, glad he hadn't fallen. She squeaked something unintelligible before propping him up right, "You're really strong?"

 

"Bake you. I mean thank you! It's from working at the bakery y'know? Flours really heavy and all  I can only carry four bags, ha!" Marinette was rubbing her arm nervously before walking past him. He brought up the rear and closed the door behind him after he entered.

 

They were greeted by two doors (Chloé could be heard in the room on the right), one with a butterfly on it and the other with a feather. The boys ended up in a dark purple locker room with butterflies imprinting on the walls, while the girls entered was a much lighter blue with what looked like peacock feathers painted onto the floor.

 

Juleka covered her eyes, her pale face turning pinker by the minute. The chatter from the other girls faded as they entered the bath space.

 

"Is everyone gone, Rose?" She peeked through her hands to see Rose waiting for her patiently.

 

"Yes, silly," Rose giggled as she began to strip. Juleka huffed and started to do the same. "I don't know why you're so embarrassed. You've changed in front of me plenty of times!"

 

"That's different and y'know it. Besides I'm more concerned about you." She mumbled. Rose's face softened as she leaned up on her tippy toes and kissed her tall girlfriend's nose. Tucking in the lavender bubble bath she had brought, Rose took Juleka's hand as they entered the bath. Juleka gave a low whistle as they stepped past the threshold.

 

Chloé had immediately found a spot the farthest way from the door has if she owned it (perhaps she did).  Sabrina was already soaking, elbows resting on the edge of the pool like layout, while Myléne looked up at a ceiling that seemed a million miles wide. Marinette was muttering something her breath ("I can't believe this Alya? Damn RICH people.") while Alya stood under---was that a waterfall?

 

"Meh, I've seen better." Lila stated as she used an orange hair tie to put hair up as she turned to the duo. "This one time I was in London and--oh hello."

 

Juleka  was about to step out in front of Rose at the interruption of whatever tale Lila was about to tell, but the smaller girl stopped her.

 

"You're still new around here---actually I don't think Alya knows either---but I was born a boy!" Rose says with a glistening smile. Lila's eyes revert from shock to apology before cupping her mouth.

 

"Oh no, I wasn't going to insult you or anything! I'm just surprised--" Lila started, but was cut off as Alix dragged her away.

 

"C'mon, Lila, before you make a bigger fool of yourself." The shorter girl said, holding Lila's hand as she tugged.

 

When Adrien entered on the boy's side, he found himself alone. Rolling his eyes, he crossed his arms and started counting time mental in English for practice. One by one as a minute passed--first Max, then Ivan, then Nath, and finally Kim---the other boys burst from the pool causing waves in the blue water. Adrien clapped applauding them for holding their breath for so long.

 

He was still counting when Nino didn't appear. He was almost a 2 minutes and 30 seconds when panic set in. The others had already began to thrash about and splash each other then focus on cleaning.

 

"Nino? Bro!" Adrien shouted and ran into the water. Nino popped up just as he did so, shaking his head.

 

"How'd I do, bro?" He asked a tearing up Adrien.

 

"I didn't know you could do that?" Adrien said pulling Nino into a wet, prideful hug.

 

"Grew up near the beach, my dude." He laughed, "Been a while though wanted to see how long I could hold it."

 

"2 minutes and 30 seconds!" Adrien cheered as he dunked Nino's head under the water.

After another 15 minutes of playing around, the two groups took another 15 to actually get clean.

 

Alya waded over to Chloé's spot eventually. Instead of interacting, the blonde had merely been observing everyone. Alya had caught her smile more than once at Sabrina having fun and, well, her nosy nature got the best of her.

 

"Why are you all the way over here?" She asked as she sat down beside Chloé, who had pointedly looking away the whole time she had approached.

 

"I like to keep private when privacy demands." Chloé practically, her eyes focusing forward. As if she had expected Ayla's inquisitive nature to draw them together. Alya's nose crinkled as she gave Chloé a side-eye.

 

"That's a stiffer answer from you than I'd expected, Chloé." Alya roused.

 

Chloé hummed in response. "Why do you think she's so comfortable with who she is?"   

 

Alya followed Chloé's line of sight to Rose.

 

"Who, Rose? Well, I haven't known her as long as the rest of you. I can say, though, that girl's a lover. She gives love easily and has a heart 10 times her size. Do you really I don't think it'd be that hard for her to accept every part of herself?"

 

"That pretty observant of you," Chloé said, her eyes watching Rose wash her girlfriend's back and laughing as she did so. Alya watched her completely now. It was then she took note of how Chloé had pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin just so. There was a look she couldn't place---anger? No, that wasn't it. Frustration? Possibly. Jealous? No, it was something softer than that. Envy. But why?

 

"Well, you know, being observation is a key skill to a reporter," Alya revealed, tapping a finger on her forehead. Chloé giggled much softer than Alya thought was possible.

 

Moments later, with Chloé the last to exit for the girls, the entered the locker room to find that their clothes had been taken to be cleaned by Adrien's staff.

 

"I want to be in a relationship with Alya--" Chloé told Lila, running a towel through her hair.

 

"Look I know I'm Italian and, yes, that does make me an expert on love--" Lila smirked at the flush taking over the blonde's face.

 

"Character! I want to romance Alya's character!" Chloé ushered out in harsh whisper, blue eyes flickering over to Alya.

 

"Well," Lila started as she pulled an orange tank top over her head, "As I was going to say, that's something you need to talk to her about first. Can have us weigh without getting her 'a-ok'. I know our two lovely couples discussed it weeks before they came to Max and I."  

 

Lila looked up to see Chloé watching Alya intently but with a lot of affection. It was like looking at Marinette with Adrien, christ. With a roll of her eyes, Lila slung an arm around Chloé bare shoulder.

 

"My advice? Wait till the end of today's second session and then ask her about it. Trying to think about in game relationships right now might distract her. The worst she can say is no, no?"

 

"You speak shitty French, you know that." Chloé sniffed but her eyes didn't narrow. Lila barked out a laugh with something in Italian that she knew Chloé miss before walking out behind the other girls.

 


	5. Boss Fight!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Miracuclass have their first boss battle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! here's the next confrontation! I really hope you like I tried to make it exciting. Next Session will be written a little different I think?
> 
> Also!!!! I'm currently working on character sheets for everyone but you know that's 13 sheets and a lot of stats to covers 
> 
> Lightning Step: The Character can move full movement before a action, bonus action, or reaction. Before an attack deals adds disadvantage and deals 1d8 Lightning Damage
> 
> Beastfolk Heritage: I gave every character a racial bonus that shows up differently. 
> 
> Lightning Evasion: Reactionary Dodge 
> 
> Searing Smite: Adds Radiant Damage to weapon
> 
> Protection Fighting Style: Causes an attacking enemy to have disadvantage

Fully feed and finally clean, the 15 teenagers after putting on their night clothes made their way back to the dining room. Everyone quickly fell into their spots and began to set up their stations.

"Marinette, I made a misstep in the previous session. You are not supposed to learn Heat Metal until 3rd level. Would it be alright if you removed the spell?" Max asked Marinette, who bobbed her head in agreement.

  
"Alright, everyone!" Lila's voice practically surrounded her classmates when she spoke. The chatter among them, from nervousness about what came next to which dice had been claimed their favorite, quieted down. "I've already talked to Max about this and we have our individual preferences, but he wanted to ask you. How would you like to level up?"  
  
"Do you mean 'would we like to level up' or 'what method would you like to level up'?" Myléne quickly asked for clarification. Chloé nodded as well while everyone else looked rather confused.

"It's a matter of method," Max cleared up, "Would you rather we level you up based on experience points, where I would keep track of the numbers, or have it be based on milestones?"

Adrien, in his own house, raised his hand. Marinette gave a small loving sigh (and so did several others in the room).

"What do you mean by milestone in this context?"

"The decisions you make and how you come to them in within the story." Max said, but they all still looked lost.

"So like," Alya dawdled, "you mean like when we came together and fought of the monsters to get our gear?"

Lila's nodded vigorously. "Yes exactly! It all depends on where you end up in the game and after you'd clear certain events or schemes we came up with. Right now, I consider what you all did last session worth a level up! However Mr. Let's Crunch The Numbers says otherwise."

Lila teased, rubbing her elbow into Max's side. Max pushed up his glasses to adjusted them on his nose. "It's true that I lowered the Experience Points available to you from Goblins and Hobgoblins, but that is only because we have such a large party. Besides, anybody can kill a goblin, it's not that hard when they have 9 HP. So what say you, friends?"

The group took a moment to weight the pros and cons. Ultimately, they decided on the milestone method. It was a mix of concern that Max already doing so much plus seeing what events and trials Lila considered level worth.  Everyone rolled hit dice, Adrien whooping loudly as he actually got lucky for once and rolled his max. Next came picking second level stuff. For some it was finally getting access to spells while others had new combat abilities.

Once everybody was satisfied with their choices, Lila clapped her hands together and gave them a mischievous rub. Almost everyone was nervous by the action, except for Chloé who merely smirked and surprisingly Myléne who wore a resolute face.

"Since you lot leveled, all of your spell slots are full as well! Is everyone ready? Good. Now to pick up where we left off. The ragtag team of adventurers had finally come together to find their loot. Upon victory, you took time to gather yourselves and after taking precautionary measures not to start another conflict, one of your party unlocked a large steel gate and revealed a dark tunnel. What do you want to do?"

"You think that's the exit?" Nino asks hopefully.

"It could be a trap though," Kim suggests, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Miss?" Adrien addresses Sabrina who blinks at her owlishly.

"Izari. And are you asking me to scout ahead?"

"I'd be more than willing to assist." Adrien says with a wink.

"Give me a stealth roll, you two." Lila asks, met with two dice meeting wood. "18 and 17? Your companions watch as you step forward into darkness and quietly fade from sight. Izari and Felix, the tunnel is only 60 feet long and as you come to the other side of the opening, you find that it opens up to a large, wide space. Along the towering walls are hundreds stone gargoyles that look as if they are about to come to life at any moment. On the other side, across, is large metal door. From where you are, the space is empty and unguarded."  
  
"Stay here and don't do anything." Sabrina says to Adrien, who smiles a little too innocently for her liking. "I head back to the group and tell them the path seems to be clear."

"While she's doing that I'm--"

"Adrien Jacques Agreste." Sabrina's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm waiting. Just as told. Not doing anything except inspecting the room. I got a 14?" Adrien backpedaled.

"The gargoyles look really intimidating. Is everyone going quietly or are you gonna charge forward? Also what's your marching order?"

Collectively, they were as silent as mice. Sabrina led, followed closely by Chloé with Ivan taking the rear this time.

"You come to a halt just shy of the entrance. Do you venture forward?" Lila asks, eyes looking over everyone rapidly.

"The door right there and the path is clear. I think we can make it." Adrien suggests. "Before waiting for anyone else, Felix is going to make a mad dash across the room."

There were cries of "Adrichou!" and "Bro why?" from his very best friends. Alix and Kim are both cackling with glee as Marinette groans.

"I reach out to grab him by the arm." Sabrina snaps.

"Give me a dexterity check please." Max says, eyes sparkling at at this surprise interaction.

Sabrina is only half mock-glaring at Adrien who is still smiling wide, as they roll.

"17." Sabrina declares as she reads her dice, sure that she wont the contest. Adrien's head is cock ever so slightly with the angle making his grin that of Cheshire.

"Oh god of numbers and goddess of stories, tell what happens with a natural 20."

There's a collective groan except from a now hollering Kim.

"Almost if a spell of bad luck has come over you, Izari, you trip over air despite being so nimble and balanced. Felix has shot off like a light in the dark, racing across the floor. He only makes it a good 60 feet before there's a flash of white bluish light.

"Arcana?" says Nathaneal the same time as Marinette chimes, "Can I roll to recognize it?"

"With a 18 and 13 you both recognize the spell as teleportation magic. Philip, you notice that a rune has been etched in the cobblestone floor. From the light, 3 large figures have appeared in the middle of the room. Standing before you is an Orog, a Bugbear, and a Troll. They are dressed in armor and what looks like warden's outfits. The Orog and the Bugbear have large clubs rest on their shoulder."

"'Looks like you were right to connect our room to opening chamber, Snazar,' the Troll commends one of the other two. He then points a greatsword with green tinted blade in your direction. 'I suggest you prisoners go back to your cells. Your punishment for attempting to escape before trial will be a lot less painful then it you attempt to resist.'"

"Felix does that cartoon skid to a stop and backpedals. 'I'm sorry sir I don't think I can abide by that. I don't do to well in cells. Allergic actually.'"

"There's a pause before the Troll lets out a roaring bellow of laughter. 'You're funny, little human man. We can't have that here so you have to die now.' He brings the sword down on you."

"I CLICK MY BOOTS OF HASTE AND RUSH TO INTERCEPT!" Alix immediately yells, slamming her hands on the table, rocking her dice.  
  
"Lightning Step." Juleka utters more quietly, but no less urgently.

"Can I shot him from here? Can you?" Alya asks Kim, panicked a little.

"Alright alright! First things first, everyone roll for Initiative. Then you two--" Lila points to Alix and Juleka but then pauses. "Well, actually can they make it, Max?"

Max scanned his notes for a moment, glassing glaring white from the light of his computer's screen. "Well Alix and Juleka both have characters that are arguably the fastest on foot characters. They both have a natural aptitude for closing a large amount of distance in a short amount of time. I will say, in this case, yes."

"The two of you vanish from your spots among the group. In a blink of an eye, you both block the large blade with your sword and palm respectfully." Lila illustrated, almost giddy at how they reacted.

"Alix, take a point of damage. And Juleka please roll a d8 for me." Max noted. "And now for the Initiative order?"

Rotten luck put Adrien towards the rear with a 6 while his two guarding companions rolled a 14 and 15. The Order ended up like so:

  * Troll, 20
  * Alya and Marinette, 19
  * Nino, Orog, Bugbear; 17
  * Rose and Ivan, 16
  * Alix, 15
  * Juleka and Nathaneal, 14
  * Kim and Sabrina, 12
  * Myléne and Chloé, 11
  * Adrien, 6



Max moved all of their tokens outside of the tunnel for combat.

"The troll--who's name you haven't asked for by the way, how rude of you--roars in anger at having his attack blocked. He lifts his blade back with one arm to swing at you, Rashida."

"He attacks with his sword with a 17." Lila says, looking over at Max's roll.

Alix eyes go big. "Um! Um! Um! Lightning Evasion!"

Max hums pridefully. "I'm surprised you remembered to use it."

Alix stuck her tongue out at her best friend who chuckled.

"Using your clan's ability, you dodge out of the way quick as lightning. You spin out of the way, pushing Nishi and Felix away from you as the blade is brought down. Cracks splinter in the stone floor from the force. He gets a second attack and he's going after you again, Felix. Annndddd that's an 18."

"Parry!" Juleka cried out uncharacteristically loud, standing up and striking a pose. The class was stunned as her sudden jump in volume. Her pale cheeks went rosy immediately, as her girlfriend smiled at her. "I got a 16 for my save dc!"

"The troll is caught off guard by this lanky, yet beautiful creatures strength as he's blocked once again from attacking. He's completely off balance now and the next attack get advantage. Alya, you're next and then Marinette's up!"

"I'm gonna move out and over there. No, no, to the right closet to the wall. I'm gonna pull out my rifle and take aim at the big guy who keeps swing my pardners."  
  
"Aileas pull off a sleek metal rode with an open end on it from her back. It's nothing like any of you have ever seen before, as she twirls it and points the open end at the troll. A moment later a roaring "BANG!" is fired and--"

"12 for my first roll, but with my firearm bonus, it's a 14. Next is aaaaaa, 18+2! 20! I'm gonna add my Fox Fire damage as well! Ummm, 7 and a 3!"

"---the bullet whizzes through the air and slams into the troll shoulder, tearing through the shoulder plate of his armor. Hui, what would you like to do."

"I'm going to cast Searing Smite as a Bonus Action. Then I'm going to try move as close as I can to attack with my one of my chakrams."

"Because you're so far behind in the marching order of the tunnel, you can only get to about here." Lila moved Marinette's poker chip about two spaces shy of the conflict.

"Bassam, your move."

"Well I was goin' to cast Charm Person on the troll asshole--"

"Say no more!" Lila didn't even hesitate to roll her die, the black die with orange paint rolling in her box. "Ohohoho. This is so good thank you, Nino, you beautiful genius. Pick a target to attack."

Nino gave such a winning smile that it was definitely obvious a model was his best friend.

"The Orog."

"Beautiful. You are a true testament to your Class. Out of panic from seeing your best friend come face to face with some powerful monsters the likes you haven't seen on your journey, you remember something. A spell that can makes people do what ever you want." Lila praised before her smile shifted into an analytical frown.

She gave a moment to study the board and to see where everyone had positioned themselves. Speaking from a narrative point of view the Bugbear Snazar knew more about magic than Gorrog the Orog. So he'd recognize a spell was cast on his boss but not exactly what it was and instead go after the source. Lila moved the chip that was to the right of the Ragik towards Nino, and subsequently the rest of the party.

"This guy here is going to attack who's ever up front. That's Izari right? He's right on you."

"I stand my guard and draw my daggers." Sabrina said with a confidence that seemed to surprise even herself.

"Lucky for you this guy only has one attack. Max?"

"17. And he hits you for...13 damage."

Sabrina just nods as she looks Lila in the eye.

"Wait." Ivan calls out. "I'm going to use my protection fighting style to make him roll at a disadvantage?"

"Oh and that's a 7. Good job Ivan." Max notes.

"Izari, the enemy is before you. You know your fast enough to dodge whatever is coming your way but you take account you have allies now. While it hasn't been long, you view them as important and worth protecting. After all, you're no longer alone in this world. He swings down and you stand your ground. You're sure the blow would almost knock you unconscious, but when you open your eyes unwounded, the giant Goliath in leather armor is blocking the blow with his massive arms. Next up is Gorro."

Gorro was extremely loyal to Ragik and would most likely defend him, Lila remembered from her notes.

"Gorro is going to attack one of the 4 surrounding Ragik--that's his name by the way." Lila rolled a d4. "Nishi, looks like you're the lucky one."

"A 13?" Max rolled.

Juleka smiled. "He misses."

"Alright then," Lila starts--

"I'll go next!" Rose cuts her off, "I'm going use my Cure Wounds ability again from my class! That's one 1d8 right? 8!!!!!!!"

"Ivan, add back 8 HP. Also, it's your turn!" Lila cheers. This is going a lot better than she thought. Sure the first group conflict had been mostly led by Marinette, but she hadn't expected everyone to have each other's backs so early. Here they were immediately playing off of each other.

"I'm going to hit him with my greatsword." Ivan says simply and rolls. He smiles just a little. "Natural 20."

The table erupts with cheers and applause, Max and Lila among them.

"Roll 4d6 and then double it." Max instructs.

"11. So 22?"

"There's a flash of metal as you roar in anger, your Goliath upbringing showing it's face, as you slash deep into Snazar. He stumbles back, clutching a gaping wound gushing black blood. He looks almost dead. Good job, Ivan! Alix?"

"Finally!!! Jeez! I'm gonna go after the other do who went after Nishi. One, two, and then Flurry of Blows his ass! Hiyah! That's a 19, a 17, a 15, and a 21! Bite me!"

"Roll for only two of those hits, Al," Max giggles.

"Aw, man!!!" Alix sticks out her tongue at the two DMs but rolls anyway. A 1d4 for her knuckle ax ("4!!! Choice!") and 2 for her unarmed strike.

"I'm going come around and slash at the Orog with a 12?" Juleka says.

"Out of the corner of his eye, while blocking two of the strikes from this small weasel like creature, he sees you coming around to catch him off guard. He moves out of the way just as you go to attack him."

"Pretty boy, I assume you pull out your quarterstaff? Spell or attack."

"Magic missile, that way I can't miss! 2 for Ragik and 1 for the Gorro. That's a 7 and a 2!" Natheanel cheers.

Kim on his roll flubbed with a 2 against Ragik ("I'm just really off tonight that's all!") while Sabrina uses her Shadow Step behind the near dead Bugbear. While it wouldn't have taken much to finish him, Sabrina took pride in delivering the last blow.

On Myléne's turn she used her bonus action to shift into a Wolf again but held her action. Chloé used her both her Command Points to Dash over towards Gorro and to deal two attacks on him, a 3 and 4 respectfully.

Now it was finally Adrien's turn. "Well I can't very well fire an eldritch so close and while surrounded by all these lovely people. So I suppose it's time for me to use my uh, rapier? And I'm gonna try to disarm the big guy from his sword."

"Well first roll to attack." Lila laughs. This will either go wonderfully or horribly.

"....Really? A 3???"

Alya places a hand on Adrien's shoulder as he sighs.

"Better luck next time, gorgeous. Alright now it's top to the round. Since it's been a while, Nino, you have my big bad Ragik charmed," Nino lifted his cap at her with wink and she shook her head. "To attack his dear friend and ally Gorro with his sword. Alright then let's get to it. Max, I'll roll against you. And--ohhhhhhh--another natural 20."  
  
Max grimaced at how Lila's eyes glittered with sparkles.

"Lila, I cannot believe you are about to do this to us."

"Not me, my friend, the Gods of Dice!"

"There's no such thing as--"

"Ragik's green metal greatsword suddenly begins to glow a rich, dark green color. He stabs Gorro through the chest. He pulls out the blade, leaving a see-through hole in his friend. There's a pause before what look like super thorny rose vines start growing from the hole and spreading all around his body rapidly. Although fallen to the ground dead, the vines have Gorro's body ensnared. Amazingly he makes his saving throwing against the spell, I'll say for story's sake, killing his comrade pushed him out of it. Finally free from the spell, he looks around at his fallen brother's in arms. 'You shall all pay for this.' He roars, his voice echoing across the chamber as it turns into cries of rage."

Lila's paying attention to the hungry look in Ivan's eyes as she describes some of what the sword is capable of. She knows that, out of character, he'll do anything to get his hands on it.

"Alya, are you taking another shot or are you going to try and persuade him to surrender."

"Well, we outnumber him 13 to 1 but now he's full of vengeance instead of trying to oppress us. Which means his probably going to keep fighting till he dies." Alya thought out loud, trying to figure out what the best decision was.

"I want his sword!" Ivan stated bluntly. Alya stroked her chin as if that held any weight on her choice.

"You would look really cool with that sword, big guy. You know what? He's kind of a dick, so yeah I'm gonna shoot him."

Apparently, yes, it did hold some weight.

Ragik was dead before Adrien could get a chance to redeem himself.

Lila yawned and stretched before turning off her tablet and closing her book."I think we'll call it quits there, everyone. You can rack up your loot tomorrow!"

"I'll be more usefully in the next fight." Adrien swore with a clutched fist, Nino and Alya patting him on the shoulders. Everyone was congratulating Ivan, who had dealt the final hit on Ragik after defeating him in a show of strength.

Rose looked at her phone. "I can't believe we were fighting for 3 hours. It doesn't even feel like that much time has passed."

Adrien stretched, his shirt riding up a bit as he did so (Marinette flushed). "I know (now) the point of a sleepover is to not sleep but anybody else ready for bed? Because I know I am." He was met with agreement from everyone as they cleaned up. It didn't take long for them to pile into the parlor room and took less time for Adrien to fall sound asleep at the sound of other people's breathing.


	6. Split or Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision needs to be made here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it took me forever to update this in ages! I dunno how many people go back and reread this but I made some changes to character races and classes for the kids!!! 
> 
> I've got a whole bunch of notes and ideas of where to take this so hopefully it won't be too long before I update again!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, even though it's rather short!

"The moment to raid the fallen is over, as you all hear the distance rumble of an army of headed your way. The gate to the exit is just beyond you. What do you do?" Lila announced.

"Same formation as when we got our stuff back?" Ivan asks Marinette. Marinette looks at the scribbled piece of paper from the combat previous.

"I think that should be fine? We'll probably have to be on the look out for guards shooting at us from above though." Marinette assesses, moving her and everyone else's chips on the map. "Okay I think we're good!"

"You head toward the exit, a large stone bridge that's high above a mote before you. Each one of you is bracing themselves to be stuck down by an arrow. However, as begin to run across, there isn't a single sound of an arrow whistling through the air."

"Can I make a Perception check?" Alya asks immediately, picking up a dice and rolling it as Lila nodded. "That's a 15?"

"Aileas, you spin around to glance up, only to see nothing along the outer walls jail. It seems that nobody was every expected to escape so no sentries were placed there." Lila puts forth.

Alya crosses her arms. "I don't buy that at all but okay."

"As a group you cross the bridge into an immense dirt road, following along for a bit. On the right is a massive forest while on the ride side of the road is a river. Do you follow the road, cross the river into the unknown, or head deep into the forest?"

"Forests are my, uh, favorite terrain?" Kim says, looking at his tablet, "That means we can't get lost, move pretty quickly, and I'm always alert to danger even if you need me to find food or track something."

"Forest it is then?" Max confirms. Everyone gave a voice of agreement and so Max cleared the current map of the exit hall, swiping up the tokens and replacing them on a forest map.

"You are a large group, so on the one hand it's easy to stick together but it is harder to travel. Two hours have passed and the moon is on the rise as you climb over fallen tree trunks and through bushes. Finally you come to a stop to an opening. What do you do?"

"I think I need some sleep," Rose suggests. Nathaneal raises his hand in agreement.

"Then we camp here for the night? There's....thirteen of us," Chloé assesses in character, "We can do watch shifts in pairs of four."

"I can stay up for two shifts? Elves have this thing called Trance, so I only gotta mediate for four hours." Alix said.

"Any volunteers for the first go?" Chloé ask. Marinette, Ivan, Juleka, and Nino took up the task.

"The night passes by quickly, " Lila says, rolling a few dice behind her dungeon master's partition as she speaks, "Going through the forest worked in your favor, as the guards of Glarestreak aren't familiar with the area. The next morning comes without incident."

"I've already started breakfast," Myléne opens up, "It's not much but I did the best I could."

"It's simple but compared to what you were eating before? It's divine." Lila smiles.

"So, we've got a couple of choices here. We're a pretty big group and I for one think we work well together but I also think that paints an easier target on us."

"Are you suggesting we split up?" Juleka asks when no one says anything after a few moments.

"It seems like the safer choice, in my opinion. Then again there's safety in numbers." Marinette nods. What followed was a vote and ultimately they had decided to stick together for now. After about a day's travel northwest, they came to a small village nestled neatly between a lake and a mountain.

With some investigation (and a bar fight on account of Kim and Alix), they found that village was been plagued on two fronts. First, the island in the middle of the lake was being overrun by monsters known as Sahuagin which was depleting their food and income source of fishing. The second were hunters in the village being attacked by kobolds when getting near the mountains.

"You planned to have us split up!" Chloé accused. Max adjusted his glasses on his nose with a finger, giving a knowing smile.

"The choice is still up to you. You can take on each threat together as a large group with a higher percentage of victory both times or divide and conquer them quickly. For now let's stop here."

A lunch break was had, when suddenly Chloé and the usually meek Myléne got into an argument over what the party should do.

"It'll be easier to tackle them both separately!" Chloé barked to which Myléne scoffed, uncharacteristically.

"We were able to take down 3 opponents well above our level together. We'd wipe them out practically instantly if we went as a larger force." Myléne argued, waving a croissant at the Chloé as if that enforced her point. "Splitting the part only makes us weaker."

The vote was down the middle, with half the team wanting to stay together while the other half wanting to cover more ground. It fell to Marinette, who had become the group's unofficial leader both in and outside the game at this point. Marinette, while they had been eating and discussing, had asked everyone what new abilities they had gotten after leveling up. With her list reworked and organized, she looked up once the vote had come to her.

"It's better that we split. Rose, Alya, Nino, Nathaneal, Alix, Juleka, you'll make one group with Chloé as the leader. I'll go with Kim, Myléne, Ivan, Adrien, and Sabrina."

Those that had voted to stay together---Myléne, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Adrien, and Nino--both raised their voices in discontentment but relented. Max was pretty impressed by the line up she had made: both teams had a magic user, a fighter, a support class, a ranged fighter, and a healer with an extra member or two to cover any missed bases.

"I think we'll call it here," Lila said, clapping her hands as she began cleaning up her station, "We'll figure how to divide the sessions up and I think, Chloé, we can have you're group at your place? That way we can keep the stories separate a bit!"

Chloé was already on her phone getting a space set up for for her session, despite not having a day or date to play. Lila shook her head at the eager girl and looked around the table. Despite not being too happy with splitting up, everyone looked pretty happy and excited for what was to come.

***

 **YesMyCatsNameIsSalem:** hey lila can I add someone my party? She's pretty interested once I brought it up to her during our date!

 **Your Friend, Your DM, And Your God** : Sure! I'll let Max and Chloé know! Need any help setting her up for when we play next week? Or will you make that a date as well? >:3

 **YesMyCatsNameIsSalem** : K thanks see you Saturday.

 **Your Friend, Your Dm, And Your God** : Sabrina? Hello? I was just teasing!

 **YesMyCatsNameIsSalem** has left

 

***

Sabrina blushed as she placed her phone down. She had, actually, suggested they make a date out of creating her character. And now that someone had called her out on it, she was pretty embarrassed at how nerdy it sounded. Still, her girlfriend had simply smiled and was happy to spend time doing something that they could work on together. Sabrina smiled to herself as she gazed at her lockscreen, her girlfriend kissing her cheek while they took a selfie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Homebrew: Gods, races, classes not found in handbooks but rather originally created (or modified) to fit a campaign
> 
> Cleric: healers with religion background and connection  
> Fighter: Greet'em and Beat'em  
> Bard: Imagine Beyonce could use her music to cast magic  
> Warlock: wizards whom serve a patron god
> 
> I've been wanting to write this fic for months now and now I have the nerve. This will have more than one chapter I assure you.
> 
> Kaity if your reading this I blame you.


End file.
